


Letters

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Surprise Ending, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: On the day she left, you began writing letters to her. You never expected a response, least of all the response you did receive.





	Letters

On the day that she said she was leaving, you began to write letters.

In the beginning, they were in your head, short and fragmented. Often, they were little more than stating that you missed her.

As time went by, and she didn't contact you, you found life too painful to continue living the way that you had been living for the past several months. You began to write these letters down.

They started off on index cards, post-it notes, even on napkins, stained with a ring of coffee and wrinkled. They were nearly the same as the letters you composed in your head, short and pathetic.

Even though she would never get these letters, to merely write them was a great comfort to you.

Eventually, these short letters were not enough for you either. With neither your knowledge nor your willing it, they began to grow longer and longer, spanning first the length of a post-it note, if that, to the front and back of an index card, to a sheet of notebook paper's front, to several pages, margins ignored front and back.

As you had no way to know where to send these letters, you began to toss all the letters into a drawer that neither of you had used, and locked it. You were the only one with the key. The only time that you ever opened it was to add in more of your letters.

One day, you opened the drawer to find them all gone, replaced by a single short note, filled with her flowery script.

It simply apologized, saying that she was sorry, but you were dead, and you had to cross over, as she had moved on.


End file.
